<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admiration by starsglazing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700604">Admiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsglazing/pseuds/starsglazing'>starsglazing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood Domination (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Domination - Freeform, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love them, Kisses, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, i fucking love this game!! please, morning fluff, or I’ll make it myself, please!! More content!!, this will forever be my favorite ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsglazing/pseuds/starsglazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narumi still doesn’t believe how, or why the male against his chest is his. But he knows that he will never let go of him again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuho Kaga/Narumi Shikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🥺 This is my favorite visual novel and ship, please we need more content of this game!! <br/>I hope you enjoy this!! 🧡 love you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On mornings like this where the soft blankets weren’t engulfing him, but loving arms were, stroking his hair and touching his soft skin, Mizuho was in heaven. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were Saturday’s where they would just stay on their bed for the morning. Narumi was often the first to wake up, which was no surprise considering Mizuho’s daily energy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Narumi didn’t wake up early because he wanted to. Why would he wake up on a Saturday so early in the morning? He had no reason to, and it wasn’t as if he had things to do. It was pointless, Mizuho always questioned that, but Narumi never gave a clear answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as Narumi looked fondly at the male sleeping against his chest, anyone could see the answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dark skinned teenager stroked Mizuho’s grey locks with soft, blue eyes as he lowered his head, kissing the hair. There, he could smell his shampoo, feel the softness on his lips, his body shaking gently at the motion. He had so much love for the male, couldn’t hold it all in as he touched his cheek with a thumb. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The skin there was soft and pale, warm to the touch, begging to be kissed. So he kissed it, very gently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had always loved Mizuho’s cheeks for the texture and softness. He loved squishing them when teasing him, stroking them when he kissed him and kissing them. He loved watching them turn pink, it always made him want to kiss him right then and there. He could never picture himself hurting him, he just looked so fragile. So unguarded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes went to Mizuho’s red, gentle but dominant eyes. The only thing he didn’t like about this moment was that he couldn’t see them. He loved looking into them, he could so for hours, and never get tired of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what really was a breathtaking picture was the way the curtains allowed some sunlight to peek in the room. Because if Mizuho wasn’t beautiful enough, the lighting just made it even better. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hair and skin shined from the light, and he just wished he opened his eyes...against the light, they were a masterpiece. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even as a child, he had always found himself attracted to those eyes. He assumed it was because he was a Dom, and maybe that was half of the reason. But his eyes were just beautiful, Dom or not. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narumi remembered that day when he first approached Mizuho like it was yesterday. He remembered the amount of attraction he felt for the grey haired student without even knowing him, and his body had just moved without him thinking, following his heart instead of his mind. He must have annoyed Mizuho that day, but...it was also the first time in his life he had seen the lonely child’s eyes get so illuminated. He had always hated how he was impulsive over his actions. But everyday he thanked the gods he met Mizuho like that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narumi couldn’t imagine a life without Mizuho. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day he’s not with Mizuho, it would be because they already grew old. He didn’t accept any other reason, but it wasn’t like Mizuho seemed against it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>